1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly, a process art of applying a riveting method to a SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) cable connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
A prior art skill of a cable connector is disclosed in TIPO (Taiwan Intellectual Property Office) Patent No. I257750 patent (the foreign patent families of the said Taiwan Patent are CN 1655408 A and U.S. Pat. No.6,824,426 B1). FIG. 1 is an exploded schematic view of a cable connector of a prior art. The cable connector 100 comprises the wires 3 and terminals 2. The terminals 2 and wires 3 are connected by the welding method, and the welding method is very labor intensive.